


Adrian And Don IS Reddie

by Reddieismyhappypill



Series: IT Theory [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Adrian is eddie, IT theory, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), don is richie, movie theory, rip Eddie and adrian, theory, this kinda hurts tbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieismyhappypill/pseuds/Reddieismyhappypill
Summary: Adrian and Don are the Reddie we never got.
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT Theory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Adrian And Don IS Reddie

Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty are the Reddie we never actually got.

Okay okay hear me out.

So Adrian has asthma AND the same attitude as Eddie. Even though richie is the trashmouth. BUT NO because was the one to always fight back, richie only made jokes.

In a fight or flight situation, Richie would flight because 1) he doesn't like serious situations and 2) in the connor scene he doesn't stand up for himself he runs out the arcade.

WHICH IS EXACTLY LIKE DON! Don tries to leave but adrian pulled him back and stood up for his rights using sass.

Which we all know eddie would do because he's quick at responses (which we know from when he argues with richieeee) and he would probably stand up for himself since he stood up against sonia (the queen 👑) when he found out about his gazebos.

ANYWAY ANYWAY adrian died and so did eddie (see the pattern 👀) but don and richie both have to suffer with the loss of their true love (again pattern 👀👀)

This could also be why pennywise kills adrian, since he's meant to attack children not adults like adrian. But he only killed him since he reminded him of Eddie and he wanted to get revenge.

IT COULD ALSO HAVE BEEN ANDY AND STEPHENS WAY OF WARNING US OF EDDIES DEATH! 👀👀👀👀👀 sneaky sneaky 💅

Also in the scene when they gave Vicky that teddy DON GIVES ADRIAN THE HAT WHICH IS SOMETHING RICHIE WOULD DO.

Okay okay just rewatch that opening scene and it just screams Reddie.

Good luck trying to change my mind :)


End file.
